Descendants:Fate-Cold Steel
by Spanish Inquisitor
Summary: Before the Kingdom of Auradon was formed, a new piece entered the chessboard, having appeared suddenly in the North and would later rise to become known as the King of Blades. Two decades have passed, and his son lives a relatively normal life. That is until he finds himself caught within the affairs of the children of some of history's most notorious villains.
1. Chapter: 00

**[Twenty One Years Ago]**

* * *

 _He was cold, cold, lost and with no idea as to where he was._

 _His memories were a jumbled mess, and he knew not how he got here nor where he was before and was even having a hard time remembering who also he was. His body was aching with exhaustion, and wounds from a battle were leaking with fresh blood._

 _His hair was the colour of rust, with bangs white as the snow beneath him mixed in, and his golden eyes scanned the area to find some clue as to where he was. His outfit was a mangled mess, adorned in tattered rags which once were clothes, a sleeve ripped off revealing an arm wrapped in a holy shroud._

 _He pushed his body forward, trying to ignore the harsh cold winds which his 'clothes' failed to protect from, the only warmth coming from the feeling as if the insides of his body were on fire._

 _But he continued to press on ahead, looking for any signs of civilisation or life other than the dozens of wolves behind him, the blood beneath them smeared with crimson just like the two married twin swords in his hands, one black and the other white._

 _He continued to press on until his eyes came across something he'd never thought he'd seen._

 _It was a castle, though none made of stone nor metal but rather shining blue ice._

 _Questions racked his mind, but he cared not for them now and pressed on, crossing the bridge made of the same material till he came across the twin doors that led inside, and noticed the lacking of any marks left from tools, leaving with more questions as to how this was constructed._

 _He pushed the thought for later, as he soon pressed the doors open and walked inside, soon to be greeted with the sight of a master-crafted room with a chandelier made of ice which shined brightly down upon him._

 _Suddenly the sound of heels clicking against the ground echoed through, and his head shot up to the second floor where he saw a woman come out and stare at him._

 _Amber eyes laced with silver met icy blue, and a hint of what felt like recognition clicked into his mind, with the image of a woman with similar features appearing as this one clicked in the back of his head._

 _Though they soon disappeared as he recognised the difference, and soon the woman spoke to out to him._

 _"Who're you?" She demanded, though her voice was giving away hints of fear._

 _His name? He tried to think back, his mind still fuzzy as to who he was until something clicked in the back of his head._

 _"My name... My name is-"_

 _It was at this time that he passed out from exhaustion, and the last thing he saw was the woman gasp and seemingly ran towards his aid._

* * *

 **[Present Time]**

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon on the country of Auradon, shining down at the well-renowned school known as Auradon prep, where the bright golden rays of light shined into the dorms.

In one of the rooms, a young man no older than sixteen was laying down onto the floor fast asleep, despite his bed is only a few feet away.

He had medium length platinum blonde hair a few shades away from being the colour of snow, and fair caucasian skin. His outfit consisted of a blood red flannel shirt with an icy blue tank top underneath, a pair of dark jeans, and black and checkered Convers, with each shoe contradicting the other regarding colour pattern.

Beside him was a drape with an assortment of objects ranging from simple shop tools and kitchen utensils to small arms like daggers and swords.

The young man continued to sleep soundlessly on the ground, till a nock from his door eventually began to wake him up.

"Kiri, I know you're in there!" The voice of a female called, "You better not be sleeping on the floor again!"

Recognising the voice, the young man's golden amber eyes immediately up and he shot up to his feet and realised his predicament, hastily taking the drape and tools and scooting them under his bed as fast as he could, before answering the voice.

"I'm not, Ingrid!" He replied before standing up and quickly dusting himself off and trying to fix his hair.

Before he could finish. However, the door to his room burst open, revealing a woman a few years older than him, with shoulder length dark blonde hair, caucasian skin, and a pair of green eyes. She wore a long sleeve green shirt and jeans, with a blue jacket wrapped around her waist.

"Is that so?" The girl asked as she stepped into the room, giving a quick look around before turning her gaze to the younger man, "Are you still wearing yesterdays clothes?" She pointed out.

"No," He flat out lied, trying his best not to look nervous.

Ingrid didn't believe it, and immediately went to bed and pulled the drape and weapons out with a single pull, revealing everything to her.

"Kiritsugu," She said with a testing tone and speaking his full first name, giving the younger man a light glare.

"Um, so maybe I did a 'small' bit of Magecraft... training..."

Ingrid narrowed her eyes, not believing he merely did a 'small' amount of magic training, especially after giving the number of swords a glance, which she knew were not in his possession yesterday, which only meant one thing.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Ingrid demanded as she grabbed 'Kiri's' chin and looked at the small bags under his eyes.

"About... 4 ... hours," He said to her, trying his best to remember and think what number would also please her.

"Kiri," She said with a hint of disbelief before letting go of his chin, "You know you need to be getting at least eight hours of sleep, or else you're going to end up passing out in the middle of class," She lectured before crossing her arms.

"I'm fine, I was just doing a bit of magic practice, nothing too large," Kiritsugu defended.

"Uhuhuh!" Ingrid said as she held her finger out, "As your older cousin it is my responsibility to make sure that you get enough sleep and don't flunk out of school," She said as she put her hands on her hips, "Don't make me call mom or auntie an tell her that you've been staying up late."

"Okay okay!" Kiritsugu said as he gave up, "I'll try and tone it down," He said, sounding like he has said that line nearly a hundred times like a broken record.

"Mhm," Ingrid muttered, "Sure. Now go shower up and get ready for breaky, I don't want to sit next to Mr Stinky all morning long," she said before turning to head out the door, "And actually wash yourself, don't just drench yourself in water for a few seconds and come out."

"Okay, 'mom'," Kiritsugu muttered under his breath, something he probably shouldn't have done.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

 _ **~I Am The Bone Of My Sword~**_

 _ ******** **** Is My *****, Flowing Through A ***** Of *****_

 _ **Yet I Shall Know No ********_

 _ **For This **** Of ****** Shall Know Only ***********_

 _ **Never To ***** Another's ********_

 _ **For This ***** Of **** Is Made Up Of**_

 _ **U******** B***********_

* * *

 _ **[End Chapter: 00]**_


	2. Chapter: 01

**[Chapter: 01]**

* * *

After a quick shower, Kiritsugu exited his room with his school bag over his shoulder and somewhat cleaner clothes on, before making haste towards the cafe to get breakfast, where he soon met his cousin waiting in the hall halfway there.

"That was fast. Did you make sure to wash your hair correctly?" Ingrid asked as she leaned in a bit to see if he smelled or not.

"Yes, I did, no more Mr stinky," Kiritsugu said as he pressed his finger to her forehead and pushed her away from his personal space.

Smacking his hand away and giving the blonde a light glare, Ingrid turned on her heels and away from her cousin.

"Alright, now come on! lecturing you have made me hungry for waffles," She said as she made her way to where food would be.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Kiritsugu followed his cousin down the hall, where after a short walk they found themselves in the cafeteria along with the other students.

Getting a small plate of eggs and ham, as opposed to his cousin's large plate of waffles covered in whipped cream and enough chocolate sauce to give her a heart attack, the two looked around for a table, where Kiritsugu saw a familiar face.

Said face belonged to a girl his age, with shoulder length blonde hair with a bow tied into it, matching coloured eyes, and fair skin. Her outfit consisted of an honest and straightforward light blue dress with white sleeves, and matching coloured heels.

"Hey, Jane," He said as he walked up behind her, startling the poor girl and causing her to let out a surprised yelp, nearly drop the latte in her hands.

"Oh! Kiritsugu," She said as she turned to face the boy with pink cheeks, "G-good morning!"

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Kiritsugu asked with a sheepish look.

"N-no! It's fine," She said as she moves a bit of her hair out of her face before turning to Ingrid, "Morning Ingrid,"

"G'morning to you too Jane, how are things?" Ingrid asked with a smile.

"Oh, fine. I managed to get an A on my last history paper though."

"Really? That's great Jane," Kiritsugu congratulated with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Kiritsugu," Jane replied with a smile and tinted cheeks.

Ingrid had a devilish smirk on her face, knowing all too well that Jane had some emotional feelings towards the snow prince, as well as a few other select few whom, weren't as oblivious as her younger cousin. Something which runs in his father's side of the family, at least according to her aunt.

"Well, I see some of my friends over there," Ingrid said as she motioned to another table, "See you two little birds later, don't do anything I wouldn't," She said with a small devilish smirk before leaving, causing Jane to gain a slight blush.

Kiritsugu ignored her, knowing that Ingrid was trying to get into his head like every other morning, and took a seat next to the young half fairy.

"Don't mind her, Jane, you know Ingrid's just a big tease," He said before digging into his plate.

'Hm, a bit overcooked, and could use a pinch more of pepper,' He noted.

"Right," The half Fairy said before turning back to her meal, but stopped as she took a look at Kiritsugu, noticing the slight bags under his eyes, "Kiritsugu, did you get some sleep last night?"

The blonde's face fell a bit, too tired to come up with a proper response or excuse from said lack of sleep and already had the same conversations with his overbearing cousin.

"Not you too," He moaned placing a hand on his face.

"Wait," She said as the realisation came to her, "Were you practising magic last night?" Jane asked in a whisper.

"... Maybe."

"Kiritsugu, you know that Magic is supposed to be retired. What if my mom found out you were practising it? You could get in trouble," Jane said, trying to talk some small sense into her friend, "And you need to get some sleep, you knew we had an exam in chemistry today, you don't want to fail, do you?" She asked worryingly.

Honestly, Kiritsugu wasn't that worried about either situation. For one, he had been practising magic rat as carefully as possible for the past two years since he started at this school, and hadn't been caught yet. Also, he already had a moderately above average grade in the class and enough marks that even if he did bomb it, he wouldn't fail the course and at worst get a C+, not counting the tests and quizzes ahead of this one.

"You know you're starting to sound a bit too much like Ingrid," Kiritsugu muttered, the image of a copy of his cousin providing to be nightmare fuel, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Jane, however, wasn't having any of it. She figured that the magic talk probably wasn't going to get to him, but his sleep depravity was another thing.

Taking the latte still in her hands and plopped it next to Kiritsugu's plate.

"Here, drink this to keep yourself at least awake enough to finish the exam today."

"Jane I'm-" The blonde was about to say, until Jane put up her 'pouty face', attempting to put up an angry expression which did not at all fit her at all.

Failing to resist the rather adorable glare, Kiritsugu sighed in defeat and took the cup from Jane's and, and began to slowly drink the hot liquid, and took noticing the slight taste of cherry along the edges from having previously touched Jane's lips.

"Hmmm, I can never win against you, can I?"

He had to admit that Jane was no doubt a mousy and anxious girl, seemingly taking the image of a nervous wreck most of the time. But that didn't mean she had her moments from time to time, and Kiritsugu eventually learned that behind her humble and shy attitude, Jane could be stubborn when the needed.

"I'm here to help," She said with a small smile, pushing a bit of her hair out of the way as she looked at Kiritsugu, "And please promise that you'll at least be careful with the magic."

"I always am," He said, giving the half-fairy a reassuring smile before the two began to eat in silence before two people both recognised walked up to them.

The first was what some girls would consider being a handsome boy with fair skin and brown hair and eyes, while next to him was a beautiful brown girl attached to his arm, with long luscious brown hair and eyes, though the scowl on her face was not doing her any favours.

"Jane, Kiritsugu, morning!" The boy greeted with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Morning Ben, Audrey," Kiritsugu welcomed Ben while merely giving the later a light wave, to which the later gave no reaction.

This put Kiritsugu on 'High Alert Level: A', as he knows by experience that when Audrey is not happy nor has the energy to respond to anything, especially when she's attached to Ben, then it means trouble for him and his precious ears.

"So, I got big news!" Ben suddenly announced.

"Big bad news," Audrey countered with a slight angry scowl.

And so we have reached red alert.

"C'mon Audrey, give it a chance," Ben tried to convince his girlfriend.

"Is something wrong?" Jane asked, not knowing the new can of worms she just opened, as Audrey was now in her face ready to reveal the news.

"What's wrong, is that Ben possibly made a bad choice, which is not something Future Kings are supposed to make!" She spoke in the girls face, making her recoil a bit and scootch closer to Kiritsugu

"Eep," she went as she unconsciously latched onto the blonde's arm.

"What did you do?" Kiritsugu asked the Crown Prince as he gave him a neutral look, expecting it to be something Audrey was overreacting about.

"Well, after thinking about what my first proclamation would be, I decided to give the children from the Isle of The Lost a chance to come to school here in Auradon," He stated, sounding confident in his proclamation.

... Well shit, that's actually something.

"No way," Jane said as she turned towards Ben.

"Yes. I came to the conclusion that just because their parents are Evil and have done some rather Evil deeds, that doesn't mean that their children are or have done anything," He reasoned.

Honestly, Kiritsugu had to agree. Sure there were some legit evil people on the Isle who have done some rather wicked deeds, but there were also some people whom he and his father believed don't deserve to be there, such as the many children that roam said Isle, the Villain's being a few.

"When will they be here?" Jane asked, sounding a tad bit nervous about the children of Villains coming to their school.

"A bit after classes today. If you'd like you can come with and greet them at the welcoming ceremony I have planned for them."

Thinking about it, Kiritsugu didn't have anything planned after classes besides a possible nap or magecraft practice, couldn't hurt to see the new arrivals.

"Sure, why not," He shrugged, "You want to come too, Jane?"

"No, I have to study for my Algebra test, but maybe I could maybe meet them some other time."

'So long as you're with me.'

"At least you'll be saved from the exposure," Audrey told the half fairy.

"I still don't understand why you're so against it," Ben said to his girlfriend.

"Because they're evil!" Audrey countered.

"Well, how are you supposed to know that? You can't call someone you don't know evil. Especially just because they're the parents of someone who is 'evil'," Kiritsugu reasoned, surprising the brunette.

"Thank you, Kiritsugu," Ben thanked, glad to have someone else agree with him on the matter, while Audrey sent the blonde Magus a glare.

"Fine, whatever!" Audrey said as she decided to give in for now, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I promise you, everything going to be fine, just give them a chance, and you'll see,"

Audrey gave her boyfriend a light glare, before giving up and deciding she couldn't be mad at her 'soon to be king boyfriend' any longer than necessary.

"Fine. Oh, I almost forgot!" Audrey said before turning to face Kiritsugu, "Kiri, I need you to do something," She said, not even bothering with asking politely, "The heater in my room short out a few days ago and It's like a fridge in there! I want you to fix it."

"Did you put in a request for someone to come and fix it?" Kiritsugu asked, hoping to weasel his way out of doing 'Audrey Work', which was code for any problem Audrey can't bother to fix herself.

"I put in a request to fix it, yet nobody has come to help! So I have no choice but to turn to Auradon Prep's Ice Cream Cone," The Princess said, causing the blonde to twitch a bit.

He hated that name, truly he did. He didn't know who started the damn name last semester after helping a few people fix their broken appliances as an excuse to practice his Magecraft secretly, but he wanted nothing more than to bop whoever it was on the head for coming up for such a stupid title.

"Fine," He said with a sigh, "I'll fix it later after classes and before the Villain's kids arrive."

"Good!" Audrey said, happy to finally get some service, "Just make sure it lasts long enough not to break down."

'The hell does that mean?'

Before more could be said on the topic, the bell began to ring, signifying that classes were about to start soon, and students began to funnel out of the cafe and towards their morning lectures.

"Well, I have to go. Bye, Benny Boo!" She said to her beloved boyfriend before giving his cheek a pec and turned heel to get to her morning lecture.

"I will never understand how you two started dating," Kiritsugu admitted as he gently pulled his arm from Jane's hold and stood up ready to go to class.

"Someday you'll understand."

"No, I don't think I will," The blonde said before quickly downing the latte in his hands before turning to Jane, "Alright, let's get to class before Mr Deley starts giving out the exam early."

"Okay. bye, Ben," Jane said as she got up and followed the blonde away, not noticing the sly smirk on the Crown Prince's face as he watched the two disappear.

Halfway towards their destination, Jane turned towards her companion and decided to ask a question she had on her mind when Kiritsugu seemed to agree with Ben's decision.

"Are you really not worried about the kids of villains coming here?" Jane wondered.

"Honestly, not really," He admitted with a shrug, "Sure I'm not expecting sunshine and rainbows from them and maybe a slight hint of edginess, but they can't be that bad. They're not their parents after all."

Jane thought over his words carefully, still a bit afraid but deciding to trust in Kiritsugu's words and see for herself and maybe try and talk to these new arrivals when they get here.

Couldn't hurt to try, she trusted Kiritsugu after all.

Classes went by rather quick, nothing exciting or day breaking, and the Chem exam wasn't even that bad, and was more than sure he passed it.

Still, that just meant that he had one more thing to do before he could meet up with the others to welcome the children of the Villains.

Walking across campus towards the girl's dormitory with a small bag of tools, he made his way over to Audrey's door and gave a few solid knocks, but instead of Audrey, a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes greeted him.

"Oh, sup, Kiri," She said with a smile as she leaned into the doorway, "Guess you're here for the heater?"

"Hey Melody," He greeted the daughter of Ariel, "Yeah, something about it being broke or something."

"Yeah, it's been on the fritz lately, think you can fix it?"

"I can give it a go," He shrugged.

"Great! Well, I'm off to swimming practice," Melody said as she slung a gym bag over her shoulder, "Audrey left with Ben a few minutes ago, so you can just put the heater back when you're done. See you later, Kiri!"

Waving the girl away, Kiritsugu walked into the room, where he saw that the broken heater was pulled from the wall already and leaning against it, and had a few scratches and loose screws on it, as if someone picked it from the wall to try and open the panel but gave up not a few seconds later.

'Should've figured,' Kiritsugu thought, figuring Audrey tried to tinker with it perhaps but gave up not even a minute later.

Stepping towards the heater, he knelt and placed his hand onto it and was ready to begin.

 **Trace On**

As he repeated his mantra, the image of a hammer slamming atop an anvil appeared in the back of his head, and multiple blueish green glowing lines appeared on his arm and the feeling of Od flowing through his arm and into the appliance as if the appendage was a circuit board.

Soon the image of the internal workings of the heater entered his mind as if he was getting a direct look into a 3D blueprint of it, and knew everything about it and where every single fan, screw and wire was and what they did.

He soon found the problem, a single shot wire that was in need of replacement, and by the looks of it, would only take a few minutes to fix.

"Alright, time to get to work," He muttered as he began to take apart the appliance.

Just like he figured, the job didn't even take him ten minutes and was able to give the wire only a temporary fix until the actual repair crew could adequately repair it, but it was good enough.

"There," He said as he put the back panel to the heater back on, wiping some bits of sweat from his brow.

Placing the appliance back in its spot, he gathered his stuff to put back and then prepared to head out towards Ben and the others to greet the new arrivals.

* * *

 **[END]**


	3. Chapter: 02

**[Chapter:02]**

* * *

After putting his stuff away, Kiritsugu met up with Ben and Audrey, the latter of whom was pleased to hear that she would have some actual heat in her room, and was awaiting the arrival of the VK's along with Jane's mother, Fairy Godmother.

She was the headmistress of the whole school, and had her dark brown hair done in a bun behind her head, and wore a formal lavender suit while she stood beside the royals awaiting the arrival of the limo bringing the VK's.

"Nervous, Ben?" Fairy Godmother asked the crown prince.

"Just slightly," The Prince admitted, "But I will not back out of this decision and am sure that this is for the best of the children who never got a chance!" He proclaimed with a higher tone at the end of it, sweating only slightly.

Kiritsugu had to admit, Ben could be a bit of an airhead, and in his mind, it's impressive that he had managed to grasp some concepts when it came to ruling a nation. But he had his heart set in the right direction, even if most would call him a bit deluded.

"Relax, man," He said to his fellow prince, "It's going to be fine, take a breather."

"Right," Ben replied as he took a few breaths, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief provided by Fairy Godmother, "Thank you."

"They should've been here by now," Audrey complained as she looked for the limo along with everyone else, tapping her finger on her crossed arms ever so.

Now under normal circumstances, Kiritsugu could use reinforcement to give his eyes the ability to see miles away, but since he was standing next to one of the most potent magic uses alive in Auradon right now, he didn't want to for risk of getting caught performing Magecraft for something she would probably see as not necessary.

Luckily none of them had to wait any longer, as the image of a black limo came over the horizon, and soon enough the band behind them began to play their welcoming song.

'Maybe this was a bit too much,' The Magus thought as he realised Ben maybe went a bit overboard with the welcoming ceremony.

Soon the limo came to a stop near the curb, and not a second later did the driver come out to open the back side door, where two young boys his age, one with short salt and pepper hair while the other had long back, fell out and appeared to be wrestling over some candy and sending childish insults at each other.

'Huh, didn't expect that,' He thought as the band suddenly came to a halt as everyone just stared at the two go at it.

Following the two boys were two girls, one of them being a dark blue haired girl dressed in what Kiritsugu figured was fashion design, definitely the Evil Queen's daughter, and next to her was a girl with purple hair and wearing a more wicked outfit consisting of purple and green colours.

Deciding it would be best to stop this before it got out of hand, Fairy Godmother stepped forward followed by Ben and Kiritsugu, which the girls seemed to notice and slapped them upside the head to get them to stop wrestling and stand up straight.

"Please leave everything as you found it," Fairy Godmother said to them as she noticed the 'borrowed' stuff in the long-haired boy's hands, "And by that I mean leave it, please."

Catching on, the teen threw everything back into the limbo, before turning towards the Royals, specifically, Audrey.

"Well hello, Foxy," He said smoothly as he strutted his way over to her, while his friends were either snickering or rolling their eyes, "The name's Jay."

Kiritsugu tried and failed to suppress a snicker at the face Audrey wore and imagined she was mentally throwing up from the rather bold introduction, something that Audrey didn't take too kindly, and sent a glare towards the platinum blonde.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" Fairy Godmother interrupted, hoping to stop anything bad from happening and break the monotony, "I am Fairy Godmother, Headmistress of the Academy," She introduced with a small curtsy.

"Wait, THE Fairy Godmother," Purple Head asked with a new found interest, "As in bibbidy bobbidy boo?"

"Bibbidy bobbidy, you know it!" She said with the brightest smile possible.

"Wow," Purple Head said with fake surprise, but some interest, "I always wanted to how Cinderella felt, what with you just appearing out of nowhere with a smile and that nice, sparkly, wand."

Kiritsugu looked at Purple Head for a while, a suspicious and funny feeling popping up in his gut as he noticed her specifications onto the wand, but shook it off feeling for now and would make his judgements later.

"That was a long time ago," Fairy God Mother said, recalling the events with a small smile, "But as I always say, 'Don't focus too much on the past, or you'll miss the future'."

Deciding now was a good time for introduction, Ben cleared his throat and stepped forward, Audrey and Kiritsgugu following in his step.

"It's great to meet you all," Ben said as he stepped forward to introduce himself, "My name's Ben."

"Prince, Ben!" Audrey added, also reminding everyone she was there before latching onto his arm, "I'm Audrey, Princess Audrey, his boyfriend!" She said with as much clarity as possible before pointing to Kiritsugu, "And this here is Kiri," She said with no flashy intro, as if he were a bag in the wind or a stray dog you found on the street.

"Kiri?" The longhaired one asked, pronouncing it the girl way and chuckling along with the shorter white and black haired one.

"It's Kiritsugu, actually," Kiritsugu properly introduced, only 'slightly' annoyed at the pronunciation of his nickname.

"Kiritsugu, huh?" The blue haired girl said as she strutted over to him, "Are you a prince too?" She asked as she played with her hair, giving off a cute innocent look.

"Umm, yes," He answered, slightly stepping back to give himself some space, slightly weirded out, "My mom is a Queen."

"Wow," She said as she took another step closer, "I mean, my mom's a Queen as well, so I guess that makes me princess too!"

"Except the Evil Queen has no royal status here!" Audrey reminded, "And neither do you."

'And just when I thought her bitchiness couldn't grow any more,' Kiritsugu thought as he gave Audrey a glare she ignored, before returning his attention to the new arrivals.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, uh.."

"Evie," She introduced with a curtsy, "and that there is Mal, Jay, and Carlos," She said while pointing over to the girl in purple, the tall, longhaired boy, and the short white haired one in that order.

"Sup," Carlos greeted with a nod while Jay raised his hand, while Mal gave no try at a greeting.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted with one another, why don't you three show our guests around," Fairy Godmother suggested as she looked to the three royals, "I'll see you tomorrow for your classes, and remember," She began before holding out her hands and flashing a shining smile, "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library does close at Eleven, and remember your curfew."

With that said, Fairy Godmother made her grand exit, leaving the seven kids to themselves with the hope they would get along swimmingly.

Taking the lead, Ben stepped forward and decided to introduce himself, his hand outstretched to Jay formally.

"It's so good to-" Jay punched Ben in the arm, "-Meet you all..."

Jay just smiled and gave a thumbs up, attempting to show his version of a greeting was in good faith, while Ben just rubbed his shoulder for a second and went to mal.

"This is a momentous occasion," He said as he held his hand out to the purplette, who just stared at him for a while, while Ben did the same before the former just coughed into her fist, "Uh, this is a momentous occasion,"

He continued as he reached Carlos, and finally got a handshake, as well as a hand covered in chocolate, "Oh, is that chocolate? Heh," He said as he licked his fingers.

He finished with Evie, who also shook his hands as well a send him a flirtatious wink, which Ben just smiled of, "And the day our two peoples learn to live as one!"

"Or the day you show four people where the bathrooms are!" Mal shouted, mocking Ben's speech while managing to get a laugh not only from her friends but also Kiritsugu.

"Seriously?" Audrey muttered.

"A little too much?" Ben asked a bit sheepishly.

"Yes," Mal and Kiritsugu said at the same time before both of their eyes met, and mutual respect was held for a second.

"So much for a first impression," The Crown prince said with a laugh which he and Mal shared.

Kiritsugu froze as his eyes glanced back and forth from between Ben and Mal, making sure that he saw everything right.

Audrey seemed to notice as well, and decided to break things up before any hints of any kind of relationship could develop between them.

"Hey, you're maleficent's daughter, right?" She asked as she stepped up to her.

"Audrey," Kiritsugu warned.

"Relax, Kiri. I just want to let our oh so welcome guest that I totally, do not blame her for what her mom did to mine. You know, cursing her after her birth."

Kiritsugu didn't believe it one bit.

"Oh, it's fine," Mal said, stepping up to face Audrey with her arms on her hips, "After all, who am I to blame you for not inviting my mom to the party. You know, after inviting literally everyone else in the kingdom."

The two stared down one another while letting out their own bit of forced laughter, and Kiritsugu could practically see the heat coming off their eyes.

"Hey, you know what sounds great?" He said as quickly got in between the two women, "How about we get started on the tour?"

"Oh, good idea," Ben quickly agreed as he turned on his heel, preparing to lead everyone.

Mal and Audrey gave each other a final look before the later turned her back to the former and latched onto her boyfriend's arm.

The group walked through the courtyard, with Ben explaining the basic history of the school while the children of the Isle looked around. They soon passed by the statue of King Adam, and as soon as Ben walked past it, Kiritsugu felt the release of Prana as the statue changed into the King's Beast Form.

Admittedly, Kiritsugu thought it was a rather freaky thing, especially for the incoming freshman who had no idea of it and close to pissing themselves when Ben would walk by.

Carlos seemed to have the same reaction, as everyone turned around after hearing a high pitch scream and saw him being carried by Jay bridal style and staring up at the statue with a freaked out expression.

"You alright?" Kiritsugu asked.

"T-the statue changes," The white-haired boy stated while pointing at it.

"Carlos it's okay," Ben said, calming him down, "My father put that there to remind everyone that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked, looking up at the statue.

"Yeah, Mom doesn't let him on the couch anymore."

Mal gave a small laugh at the joke before turning around, wanting to get the tour over with, while Jay realised he was still holding Carlos and dropped him before going to join the rest of the group.

Dusting himself off, Carlos looked up at the statue and clapped his hands, expecting it to change again, but with no result.

"Don't bother, the statue only works with Ben and his family," Kiritsugu told him.

"It's... So freaky," Carlos commented, unable to take his eyes of the statue.

"Yeah, and don't worry, you're not the first to freak out. If I remember correctly, someone passed out after seeing it transform," The blonde said to the white-haired boy.

Said boy nodded before he and Kiritsugu went to join the others inside the school building.

When everyone went in, the Isle kids were practically in awe at the underlying architecture of the school, admiring the old fashioned and shining clean floors and walls.

"Wow," Jay said while Carlos let out a whistle and Evie gasped.

Mal, however, was focused on a different topic and looked at the Royals with a question in mind.

"So tell me, you guys have MAgic here on Auradon, right?"

"Yes Magic exists here, but it has been retired for years, and nobody practices it anymore," Ben said, while Kiritsugu looked away, knowing that was not true, "Really, all of us are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be Kings and Queens," Mal added.

"But of course" Audrey but in, taking Ben's arm and putting it around her shoulder, "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years," She said with arrogance.

"Oh I bet," Mal said with another forced smile as the two went back to staring at each other.

The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife, and Kiritsugu looked for a way to end it as soon as possible.

His solution came when he saw a Familiar face coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Doug!" He called out, getting the teen's attention, "Can you come down here for a moment.

Doug was a teenager like them, standing at average height with fair skin, ahead of neatly combed hair and glasses over his brown eyes.

"Perfect timing, practice just end?" Kiritsugu asked as he saw he was still in his band uniform.

"Yeah, what'd you need?" He asked.

"Oh, perfect," Ben said as he was glad to have him here, "Everyone, this here is Doug. He will help you with your class schedule while he and Kiritsugu show you around," Ben summarised, "And If there's anything else you need, feel free to ask m-"

"Doug or Kiri!" Audrey said, interrupting Ben and putting said boys in the spotlight while laughing awkwardly with Mal, scaring Kiri slightly.

And then she left, practically dragging Ben out of the room.

"Don't worry, you'll eventually learn just to ignore her," Kiritsugu said to the four, "Now moving on, let's meet someone who is actually a nice person," He finished, motioning to Doug.

He stepped up in front of the gang and adjusted his glasses.

"So, I'm Doug, son of Dopey," He began, "That's Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy... Hi Ho," He went as he looked over at Evie.

"Hi, I'm Evie," She said as she waltzed over to him and waved her fingers at him.

Doug could only stare at her in a lovestruck trance, before Kiritsugu snapped his fingers in front of Doug's face, knocking him out of hi Dopey facial expression.

"Wha-oh, right," He went as he cleared his throat, "So, I put in the requests for your classes. Basic stuff, History of Pirates and Woodsmen, Safety rules for the internet, and Remedial Goodness."

"Let me guess, new class?" Mal guesses, already figuring the school would have a go at trying to turn them to the good side.

"I know, isn't it exciting?" Kiritsugu joked, getting a small laugh from the guys.

"So, how about the rest of the tour?" Evie asked.

"Right, I guess we'll start with the courtyard?" Kiritsugu said as he turned to Doug who shrugged and figured it was a good enough place to start.

* * *

The tour took a good portion of the afternoon and was met with a literal game of twenty questions just about every corner, most of which seemed to be about magic, which Kiritsugu attempted and somehow succeeded in derailing.

Through it, all Kiritsugu also managed to learn a bit about the new arrivals, and he had to say they didn't seem all too bad.

He wouldn't lie if asked if he believed that they would cause some bit of trouble, and besides Jay trying to swipe a few candlesticks, everything went pretty okay.

Walking into his room, Kiritsugu let himself collapse onto the bed with a groan, feeling a bit tired with his body instructing him to go to bed now.

Unfortunately for him, he was terrible at following instructions.

'It's like what, six? I have time for a 'bit' of practice.'

Rolling out off the bed, Kiritsugu went to the side of his bed, pulling the drape of tools he still had hidden under there. He did a quick count to see everything still there, including the practice swords he 'borrowed' from the gym.

"Now, what to try?" He asked aloud as he sat criss-cross in front of the drape

He had been doing plenty of reinforcement and structural grasp training for over a week, and he figured enough of that. Maybe a bit of tracing would do?

"Okay, let's try it," He said as he rolled up his sleeves and was ready to begin.

 **TRACE ON**

Activating his circuits a channelling the necessary Prana, Kirisugu pictured the image of one of many nameless longswords he had seen before a flash of light blue energy came to life in his hand. The energy began to take shape and transform into the longsword he envisioned.

However, unlike the swords in front of him which were made of metal, this one was made of pure solid ice.

Pulling the sword close to him, he began to thoroughly analyse it to see if he possibly either messed something up or was missing anything regarding the mental blueprint he used to create the ice sword.

It was the same size and shape of the sword he imagined and appeared to lack any cracks or significant flaws. However, Ice was not the same as metal, so there were a few minor things.

The blade was dull and would take more than a few swings to cut something properly. The weight, while balanced, was a lot less than that of a regular metal longsword and probably wouldn't give out as much force, and most of all, it was very fragile and would probably break after the first hit.

However, there were ways to counter those flaws.

Using the one other spell he knew, Kiritsugu began to reinforce the blade and channelled just enough Prana into it too.

Now, thanks to the spell, the blade was as sharp as obsidian and strong as iron so that it wouldn't break after a few swings.

"Alright, now let's see how many I can create this time," Kiritsugu said as he placed the sword down beside him and was ready to create another.

* * *

 **[End]**


	4. Chapte: 03

**[Chapter: 03]**

* * *

Carlos took a deep breath as he walked out of his last class before lunch, last out the door as he waited for everyone else to get out before him.

Sadly, he and the others didn't have the same schedule save for one class, much to some of their dismay due to the subject, which left the salt and pepper haired kid alone in the halls as he made his way to lunch break.

His first few classes before were basic subjects such as math, science and that weird pirate course, something which wasn't too bad in terms of the subject, but a little awkward due to the number of eyes on him.

Being seated at the front of the class so the teacher could keep an eye on you didn't make it better, and had the poor boy felt as if a dozen lasers were being aimed at the back of his head.

No doubt almost half if not most of the school didn't appreciate them coming here, evident by some of the stink eyes he was getting from a few of his peers in the halls.

"Ow, hey!" Carlos said as he felt someone bump into him.

Oh, and the amount of harsh nudges and pushes from a few others.

Doing his best to ignore it, Carlos imagined the moment this treatment would end when the bigshots of Auradon would be below the Villains heel.

They may have failed last night, but soon they would gain the upper hand and show all these goody two shoes who's boss.

"Hey, Carlos!" A familiar voice called out.

Taken out of his mental meddling, The VK looked to see the face of the platinum blonde kid who helped show him and the others around the school.

"Oh, hey there, um... Kiri, right?" Carlos asked, pronouncing it the girl way.

"It's Kiritsugu," The blonde corrected, a bit annoyed before shaking it away, "Sorry, just wanted to see how you're doing?"

He did?

"I'm, fine I guess."

"Classes doing alright?"

"Yeah, they're... Great," Carlos said, taking a second to figure out the words to describe his time in class.

"So, whatcha got now?"

"Oh um...," The salt and pepper haired kid said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Lunch."

The idea of being the only Villain in a room of hundreds of people, most of whom have no intention of making him feel welcome, didn't sit so comfortably with him. So Carlos wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

"Really. Well, It so happens so do I," Kiritsugu informed, "Wana join me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to join me for lunch," The blonde repeated, "I imagine the others aren't with you and wanted to see if you wanted to sit with me."

The salt and pepper haired kid looked up at the Blonde, wondering if he was serious or not, before realising that he indeed was, and not planning any sort of tricks.

"Um... Sure?"

"Great, follow me," Kiritsugu said as he led Carlos down the hall.

"Wait, isn't the cafeteria that way?" He asked as he pointed in the other direction.

"Yes."

"then where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

* * *

A short walk later, the two teens reached a room near the far end of the school and walked in to see a small meeting room with a single table and few chars, with a beautiful window giving a good view of the surrounding forest and gym field.

They weren't alone though, as the one kid who helped show Carlos and the others around the other day was also there, sitting in a chair with an open lunchbox in front of him.

'What was his name again, Dodge?' Carlos thought.

"Sup, Doug," Kiritsugu said as he walked over to him, throwing his stuff at the end of the table and taking a seat in a chair next to him.

"Hey Kiritsugu, what took you-oh," Doug said as he looked up from his food to see Carlos was with him.

"You remember Carlos right?" Kiritsugu said as he patted the boy on the back, "Turns out he has lunch same as us, and I figured instead of going into the cesspool that is a public dining hall, he could eat with us. That alright with you?

"Oh, uh sure," Dough nodded, seemingly not bothered by it, "Welcome."

"Thanks," Carlos thanked as he put his stuff down and took a seat in a nearby chair, "So, you guys eat here?"

"Yep. The cafeteria nice and all, but I prefer not to be surrounded by the loud noise and crazy people," Kiritsugu admitted as he took a seat next to Doug, "Luckily nobody uses this conference room ever, so nobody minds that we use it to eat lunch."

"It' also got a nice view," Doug agreed as he turned his head to look out at the nice scenery.

"And, Is it okay if I can eat here? I mean with you guys at least?" Carlos asked.

"Why of course! Welcome to the cool kids club, Carlos," Kiritsugu said as he leaned back into his chair.

"If this is the 'Cool' Kids club, does that make you the King of Cool?" Doug Joke.

"Shut up," Kiritsugu shot back, but with a smile on his face, before the two let out a small laugh.

Carlos joined in, feeling glad to have made some more friends at this school. Maybe it wasn't going to so bad for now. At least he can enjoy himself while he and the others complete their master plan.

The three went silent and went to dig into their meals, and Carlos went to reach for his own, but then realised something.

He didn't have any lunch to eat.

"Something wrong?" Doug asked as he saw the look on Carlos.

"I, actually don't have anything to eat," He admitted, "I... I guess I should go get something."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You can have some of mine," Kiritsugu said as he took out a paper bag, "I made a bit much anyway."

Taking out a few plastic bags of food, Kiritsugu took one full of what appeared to be dumplings and handed them over to Carlos.

"Here you go," The blonde said as he handed the food over to the salt and pepper haired kid.

"Really. You sure about this?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Looking at the outstretched bag of food, Carlos slowly took it from Kiritsugu and took out a dumpling from within and threw it into his mouth.

The taste of firmly mashed potatoes and perfectly cooked ham danced on his tongue. It was not a second later before Carlos began doing his best to shove every bit of food in his mouth, making his cheeks bulge like a chipmunk.

"Uh, Carlos. Maybe you should slow down," Doug suggested, noticing how more food was falling out of his hand rather than going into his mouth.

"Bu is su gud!" Carlos said, bits of potatoes falling out of his mouth.

"Well I hope so, I made it myself."

"Yau May dis?" Carlos muttered, his mouth still full of food.

"Carlos swallow."

Carlos did just that and used his sleeve to wipe off the remains of food around his mouth.

"You made this?" He repeated

"Yep. The food here is nice and all, but I like to make my stuff in the kitchen," Kiritsugu admitted. "It makes it even better since nobody ever uses it and that the school keeps it fully stocked."

"Fully stocked," Carlos muttered in awe as if such a thing was some lost mythological treasure.

Kiritsugu and Doug looked at each other for a second, each thinking the same thing before The Former opened his mouth.

"Carlos... how much do you guys eat on the Isle?"

"Hm? Oh... well... usually it's whatever you could get your hands on," Carlos admitted, "like last week, I managed to swipe a day old fish from the port."

"You guys don't really have any food on the Isle, do you?"

"No, not really. Most of the time it's an all-out brawl to get some crumbs and bits of leftovers thrown out by you guys," Carlos summarised.

Kiritsugu looked at Carlos with pity and bits of sadness and noticed the not so fond memorable look on his face. He already knew that the Isle was pretty much a third world nation.

"Hey, Carlos," Kiritsugu said, gaining his attention, "If you want, I can always just make another serving for you and the others."

"You'd do that?" Carlos asked, "I mean-"

"Carlos it's fine. Believe me, I enjoy cooking more than you believe," Kiritsugu interrupted, "I have no problem making an extra serving."

Carlos was in awe and be widdled at Kiritsugu's sincerity, and never imagined that someone would ever do something for a VK, him especially.

"Wow. I... I don't know what to say," Carlos muttered.

"You don't have to say anything, it's fine," Kiritsugu finished before dipping into the rest of his lunch.

Carlos smiled, feeling as if he was given the key to a new castle, before happily stuffing himself with the rest of the Dumplings given to him by his new blonde friend.

"So, you enjoying Auradon Prep?" Doug asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"It's alright. People can be a bit unwelcoming though," Carlos admitted, feeling a bit more open with the two, "I imagine the others are having just as much fun as me. I mean, Jay and Mal are probably fine, while Evie is probably trying to see who has the biggest castle."

"She's the Evil Queen's daughter, right?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Yep. Which is where she gets most of her 'charm' from, as you know."

"Yeah, she certainly does," Doug agreed, though looked as if he was in dreamland for a second at the mention of the blue haired girl.

The two other boys in the room took note in this, and while Carlos had a confused look on his face, Kiritsugu adopted a rather devilish smirk.

"Doug, my man. Do you have a crush on the Evie?"

"Huh? W-what?" He stuttered.

"Well. It' just that now that I think about it, you did seem rather 'hi-ho' when you first saw her yesterday," The blonde said as he leaned back in his seat with his legs crossed and his fingers entwined, "What do you think Carlos?"

Carlos was confused at first, before he picked up the tone that Kiritsugu was giving him, signalling for him to join in.

"Oh! Yeah, dude what's up? You think you can just make a move on one of us like that?" Carlos asked.

"What? No, I-"

"I can only imagine what Mal or Jay would say if they heard of this. Sorry I didn't get to know you, Doug. I'll probably not be at your funeral."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Carlos didn't get to say any more, as both he and Kiritsugu couldn't take it anymore, and let out their little buckets of laughs at the look on Doug's face, with the former realising what had happened to him.

"Aw, c'mon guys!"

"Sorry, sorry," Kiritsugu apologised while Carlos was taking a second to calm down, "I couldn't resist."

"Haha, very funny," Doug deadpanned, "How about we joke about your love life next time?"

"What love life?" The blonde asked with a raised brow, causing Doug to sweatdrop a bit, much to the confusion of Carlos.

"forget about it," The half-dwarf said before going back to his meal.

'Poor Jane.'

The blonde just shrugged it off, before he to as well as Carlos went back to get their fill for the day.

'I wonder how Mal's doing,' The latter asked himself, knowing she was the one who wanted to be here the least.

* * *

Unfortunately for a certain purple headed girl, she was not having any fun in class.

"And if we carry the square root of blah blah blah, then we get the blah of blah the blah blah," Was all Mal heard from the old wrinkly teacher's mouth.

'I wish Evie or one of the guys were here,' She thought as she felt an aneurysm coming on.

She figured classes would be annoying, but not borderline torture, at least in her mind.

As the daughter of Maleficent pretended to care about the lecture, her salvation soon came in the form of the school bell, marking the end of class.

"Well, I guess that's all for now. Remember to read pages-"

That was all Mal heard before she shot up from her seat to go to her next class, not bothering about something to which didn't matter in the long run considering her and the other's plans for this place.

Exiting the classroom, Mal sighed as she could only dread about the next class, which the only fortunate thing was that she and the others would be in it together.

"Riveting isn't it, public education?" An unfamiliar voice called out, "Then again, Mr Pops isn't exactly the most exciting person to teach."

Looking back, Jane saw a girl her age with shoulder length dark blonde hair and green eyes, her arms on her hips as she looked at her.

"Who're you?" Mal asked.

"No need to be hostile. Just trying to be one of the few friendlies you're gonna meet," The girl said as she held up her hands.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Right, right," The girl said as she put her arms down, "Name's Ingrid, and I just thought I'd say hi."

 _ **[To be continued]**_

* * *

 **[END]**


End file.
